kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Momo Kisaragi
Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Shintaro Kisaragi (Older Brother)}} Momo Kisaragi (如月 桃 Kisaragi Momo) / Momo (モモ) is the fifth member of the Mekakushi Dan and Shintaro's little sister. Appearance : Momo has orange hair with black underneath, which is usually seen tied in a side tail with a blue hairband, and has orange eyes. Her casual outfit is a pink short-sleeved hoodie with "阿吽" (aun) written over the chest and a blue shirt underneath with "大江戸" (Ooedo) written on it. She wears light brown shorts with red sneakers.Kisaragi Attention In the manga, her hoodie reads "鎖国" (Sakoku). In Mekakucity Actors her eye color was changed to black. : Alternative she is seen wearing a pink and white checkered hoodie with a fitting pink skirt and black leggings underneath, wearing a red instead of a blue hairband in her hair.Otsukimi Recital : Momo's stage outfit is an orange dress with a yellow strip down the middle. She has black and orange detached sleeves. Around her waist, there is a black belt and the left side of her dress is frills. Two chains hang out the back of her dress that formed an infinity sign, while another one hangs from her collar. She also wears long socks which cover most of her legs, where the right one is yellow, while the left one is orange. Momo's hair has braids in it. :When in Junior High during the 8th grade, two years before the present-day storylines begin, she is seen wearing her Junior High school uniform, when she'd be at the age of 13 (going-on 14).Kagerou Daze Manga Route 2 MomoBook.png|Wannyanpoo's design MomoRef.png|Sidu's design Momo Novel 1.jpg|Momo's casual outfit from Kagerou Daze -in a daze- MomoKisaragi07.png|Young Momo Personality : A very popular idol, but encountered quite a number of difficulties. She's a first-year in high school12. Mekakucity Actors Official Website in the 10th grade.Kagerou Daze -in a daze- Chapter 4: Kisaragi AttentionChildren Record booklet (Profile) : Having grown up with an inferiority complex about her genius brother, she always felt stuck in his shadow and was unable to have confidence in herself, wishing for "people to pay more attention to me."Mekakucity Records Booklet translation by thesquiggles :When she was in her "lower grades" of elementary schoolMekakucity Records Booklet translation by thesquigglesKagerou Daze Manga Chapter 39 (around grades 5-6 in Japan), "five years ago"Kagerou Daze Manga Chapter 39, she visited the beach with her father where she got caught by the waves and drowned to death. She comes into contact with the Kagerou Daze and is possessed by the snake with the "Eye Drawing" ability, thus acquiring the power to draw an abnormal amount of attention to her personality, body, and senses.Mekakucity Records Booklet translation by thesquiggles : Because of her power, she was often alienated from people and had no friends, but once meeting the Mekakushi Dan, she regained her original, bright character. She has a peculiar sense in taste and fashion; it's common for her opinions to disagree with people.Children Record Booklet (Profile) translation by miss-simplicity/sailorenna :Unlike her brother, Shintaro, Momo doesn't do well at school and is always scolded by her teacher due to it. She only scored 2 marks for a biology paper despite having attended two whole weeks of supplementary lessons.03. Kisaragi Attention Her personality is pretty much the same as her brother's, as stated by Jin.Kagerou Daze Disintegration Book (2012) :Around two years before the current main storylines begin, Momo is in the 8th grade at around the age of 13 years oldKagerou Daze VII -from the darkness-, seen wearing a black Junior High school uniform (the uniform of which is the same as the one Junior High school-aged Ayano wears at around age 15).Mekakucity Actors Episode 2 :In the manga's second alternate timeline, Shintaro recalls when he began noticing her gaining a strange amount of attention in Junior High school, and kept a watchful eye on his little sister since. The second manga route differs from the other Routes during this time period, as she also befriended Ene (who would play with her and Shintaro all together, and also picked out Momo's pink hoodie for her) not long before the main series began.Kagerou Daze Manga Route 2 In the Novels route, the Junior High school-aged Momo would also come to be generally acquainted with Haruka Kokonose (via Haruka's friendship with her brother) some time before his death.Kagerou Daze: From the Darkness :In the manga's alternative second Route, Momo also comes to meet Hibiya Amamiya and Hiyori Asahina earlier on compared to the other Routes, and along with Shintaro, they all begin to become friends. :In the manga's second Route it is mentioned by "Ayano " to Shintaro and Hibiya (who was also involved with the conversation) that Momo's drowning event (with her father) at the beach ("five years ago") matched Azami's memory of when the Drawing snake came out.Kagerou Days 2013 Booklet translation by thesquigglesKagerou Daze Manga Chapter 39 :In the manga's first Route, Momo didn't get to meet Hibiya or Hiyori as well, as Momo was killed by Clearing Eyes and the Route was Reset before they could meet; while Hibiya and Hiyori meanwhile couldn't enter the store they wanted to go to due to an incident closing it.Kagerou Daze Manga Route 2 Eye Ability *'Drawing Eyes' (目をうばう Me o Ubau): Momo's ability, known as Drawing Eyes or Snatching Eyes, can draw peoples' attention, regardless of their preferences in tastes or interests. She is also able to tell where and how to focus a person's attention. She cannot control her power as well as Kido, because her power only has an "on and off" switch.カゲロウデイズ III -the children reason- The maximum range and power of her ability is quite large, as she is seen attracting the attention of an entire city despite being locked indoors within a facility.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 11 Later on, she demonstrates better control of her ability, able to remotely direct people's attention away from herself.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 12 Songs Main: *Kisaragi Attention *Children Record *Otsukimi Recital *Summertime Record *Tomodachi no Uta Cameo: *Konoha no Sekai Jijou *Losstime Memory *Outer Science *Shounen Brave Trivia *She was designed by Wannyanpu. *She is a first-year high school student. This is despite the fact that a first-year high school student in Japan with her birthdate would be only at age 15 while entering the school year, making her given age and birthday (February 14th) conflict with the script. (In Japan, the Japanese school year begins in April and ends in March. Momo's birthday, February 14th, occurs before the school year begins, meaning she'd be on the "younger" end of her class at the start of the school year. Because of the Kagerou Daze event occurring in August, she would not have her next birthday "16" until the next February 14th.)Mekakucity Actors Official Website In the sixth novel, "Over the Dimension", she appears in what would be her correct grade regardless, appearing as a Junior High school student 2 years before the main storyline begins.Over the Dimension She also is seen as a Junior High school student in the manga during Shintaro's flashbacks, and when he references watching over her during her elementary and Junior High school days.Kagerou Daze Manga Route 2 **The Mekakucity Records 2013 booklet profile for Momo confirmed she initially drowned during her "later grades" of elementary school, "five years ago". These time frames are later re-confirmed by Chapter 39 of the manga. **As stated by "Losstime Memory", Shintaro in comparison has what would be his correct chronological age, "18". As his birthday is April 30, he ages from 17 to 18 not long after the Japanese school year begins. *As well, during the Novels and -in a daze- Chapter 4 ("Kisaragi Attention"), it's stated twice she's in the 10th grade in the present day and main storyline: **"Ah, hello! Umm, this is 10th grader, Kisaragi…… I was late for my supplementary lessons, so I was wondering if you could please let me in……" - Momo (at her school) **"It’s written here in the schedule for supplementary lessons, isn’t it? Since it’s Obon, 10th graders only go to first period today." - Kenjirou (to Momo) *Her favorite game is "Segare-ijiri" (Arrow Boy).Children Record Booklet *She uses her eye power to catch people's attention during her performances. *She is dreaming to be a pilot, with pig doll as her co-pilot.カゲロウデイズ II -a headphone actor- *The Mekakushi Dan members, with the exception of Marry, Ene, and Shintaro, call her "Kisaragi". *Although it is not a part of the Kagerou Project, Momo makes a small cameo in the PV for Jin's song "Your Eyes ''(キミノメヲ)". *She has a weird sense of style (like her hoodie that has 'Aun' written on it), and she also has a weird sense for food (like eating dried squid or red bean soup with soda) *Her first name, Momo, means "peach" in Japanese. *Momo has a chain in her idol attire due to Sidu not wanting to draw frills. August 2014 Interview Quotes *"Um… Add vanilla beans as a topping for this special katsukare (curry with pork cutlet) … Ah, shirotama anmitsu (desert with sticky rice cake)! Please add this too!"'' - (From the Children Record Booklet) *''"A, aun?! I'm not THAT old!!"'' - (Kagerou Daze II) References Notes References }} Category:All pages Category:Ability Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Character Category:Mekakushi Dan